An inflator for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, contains an ignitable gas generating composition. The inflator further includes an igniter. The igniter is actuated so as to ignite the gas generating composition when the vehicle experiences a collision for which inflation of the air bag is desired to help protect a vehicle occupant. As the gas generating composition burns, it generates a volume of inflation gas. The inflation gas is directed into the air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it expands into the vehicle occupant compartment and helps to protect the vehicle occupant.